The Lost Legend of The Relic of Fate
by Koji
Summary: (FIXED) Mint and Rue land on the island where the [Relic] of Fate is said to be located. A supposily life-less island that is infested with creatures that disperse like air, may drive one of them down to commit a massacre on the other....
1. Prologue

The Lost Legend of The   
Relic of Fate  
By Koji  
  
  
Declaimer: You know it anyway, but oh well. I don't own the Threads of Fate/DewPrism characters   
and previous setting. Squaresoft does. But I do own this story's plot, title, setting and so forth.  
  
Author's Note: Took me some time, but I finally came up with an idea. I had problems figuring out   
the outcomes, the plot, etc. This is my original story with Threads of Fate characters. Mint and Rue   
will be the main characters. ^-^ I am not sure, but I think this story is going to be a long one. It   
depends on you. Please review and go easy on me.   
All right, enough talk. Here you go! The story of the Relic of Fate!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue   
  
  
Long ago upon a lost designation, there once fought a brave worrior of great courage and   
intelligence. With his remaining energy, he obtained to tame the beast of fate, which emerged from   
the mountains.   
  
" Vanish from the surface of this planet and return to the darkness of the depths of hell from which   
you came from. Be gone and forgotten for the sake of humanity. No one shall ever break this sacred   
seal which holds the life of illusion and destruction."  
  
" Before I decease, I have sealed away the beast and prevent the worse things from happening.   
However, I cannot secure this holy ground from anyone to come. Maybe there are chosen ones to   
return, but I can't change destiny. Fate cannot be denied. Therefore I have created this pure [relic]   
which shall protected us along with the chosen ones with their combined powers. Don't ever appear   
near this forbidden island. Never forget these blessed words of this courageous worrier. " These were   
the last reminders of the hero as he slowly aged and passed away.  
  
A legend that was true or maybe just a tale. The truth remains unknown to anyone as it later became   
known as the lost legend of the Relic of Fate....... 


	2. Chapter 1: Mint is back in action!

The Lost Legend of The   
Relic of Fate  
By Koji  
  
  
Declaimer: You know it anyway, but oh well. I don't own the Threads of Fate/DewPrism   
characters and previous setting. Squaresoft does. But I do own this story's plot, title, setting and   
so forth.  
  
Author's Note: Here's the first chapter! Have fun! ^-^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1: Mint is back in action!  
  
  
It's been 2 years since the most dreadful Aeon named Valen, and his [relic], the DewPrism   
were sealed away in another dimension. The DewPrism was no longer targeted by adventurers.   
Even   
though these seekers didn't gain their wish from the [relic], there were those that gave up their   
search   
and those who continued on.   
  
Mint was dashing down the castle's hallway of East Heaven Kingdom. She was chased by   
Maya who had a kitchen knife at hand, after slaughtering the royal kitchen..  
  
" MINT GET BACK HERE! THIS WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WILL EVER EAT!!! . I WILL   
NO   
LONGER TOLERATE YOUR BEHAVIOR!" yelled Maya on top of her lungs.   
  
"Yeah like you can catch me! You are so slow that even a slug could outrun you!" Mint grinned   
not   
noticing that she slowed her pace.  
  
"How dare you!" Maya jumped onto her sister, causing them to land on the cold floor and the end   
of   
their chase.  
  
"I have you now!" smiled a victorious Maya.  
  
"Get off me you little brat!" a furious Mint shouted while trying to push Maya off her.  
Both got into a quick fight each pummeling the other. The commotion was soon stopped by a   
voice.   
  
"Pardon my interruption, but..."   
  
"Yeah, yeah I know no fighting in the castle. Who cares! I won't let this runt get away now!" Mint   
excused, about to punch her little sister.  
  
Raising his voice, the servant tried to get the princesses' attention. "But Princess Mint, I have just   
received a letter for you. I believed it is from a professor named....Klaus."  
  
"A letter from Klaus? That must be it!!! A new [relic]!!" Mint began to dance around a beat up   
Maya   
and stopped to open the letter. "Geez, took`m long enough to find some clues!"  
  
"Dear Mint,  
  
This is Klaus from Carona. Knowing you, I will go straight to the point. Yes, I have retrieved facts   
about a new [relic]. However, it appears to be an unusual [relic]. I will tell you more about this   
sacred treasure once you come to Carona. From there we will set out to the ocean where I   
believe the [relic] is hidden. Prima Doll, Mira and Elena will be coming too. Please meet us at   
our town's port."  
  
~Professor Klaus  
  
  
She smiled and ran straight towards her room where Mint packed up for her trip. "YES! I am back   
in   
action! All-right! This time, NO ONE will stop me from WOLD DOMINATION! I won't come   
back   
with empty hands. Anyone who dares to stop me, will be sent to hell by me personally!"   
  
The night sky shoved over her kingdom. Mint didn't wait until morning so she went on her way to   
Carona right then and there. She sneaked out of the castle, which wasn't even necessary because   
Maya was going to convince their dad to get rid of her for another adventure anyway.  
  
Her steps dragged along the trails as she mumbled to nobody " Kinda lonely traveling by yourself.   
Shesh! People these days! Don't even recognize a beautiful girl if they see one. When I get this   
artifact, I will rule the world! Ha, I can barely wait! "   
  
Then her face gave a frown. ".....Strange. I'm so excited to know that there's a new [relic], yet I   
have this feeling that I am forgetting something.... " Mint stopped for a moment when some   
memories came back into her mind. " Hmm......Of course! He's a pain in the butt, but I sorta miss   
him. "  
  
There she changed her direction towards the arctic mountains.... 


	3. Chapter 2: Reunion

The Lost Legend of The   
Relic of Fate  
By Koji  
  
  
Declaimer: You know it anyway, but oh well. I don't own the Threads of Fate/DewPrism characters   
and previous setting. Squaresoft does. But I do own this story's plot, title, setting and so forth.  
  
Author's Note: Chapter II. I wrote this one overnight. Ahhhhhh...so tired...-.-" zzzzzzzz  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Reunion  
  
  
In the arctic mountains, it was snowing as usual. On most occasions there were even blizzards.   
Snowstorms that were so strong that you could freeze into an ice cube in no time. Darkness also   
blended within the scene causing even tales about Yetis or snow creatures to come alive.   
  
While Claire and their new companion Ruenis, were busy preparing dinner, Rue took a peak outside   
the window, thinking. * What strong storm, so reckless, so vicious. You never know what you could   
encounter outside a weather like this. * his thought were interrupted by Claire calling on him " Rue,   
dinner's ready!" "Coming sis." He answered. Just then a knock on the door caught his attention.  
  
" I got it. " said Rue as he walked towards the door and opened it. The visitor caused his eyes to   
widened, there it stood before him. The beast of ice. It was mister yeti himself. The creature was   
covered with ice crystals and snow all over its body. It's face was dark blue with a pair of deadly red   
eyes focused on its prey. The others panicked and backed into a corner of their little house, while Rue   
was about to reach out for his Arc Edge to slash the monster.  
  
Before Rue's mighty weapon even toughed its flesh, it fell onto the wooden floor face down with a   
loud thud. Ruenis, Claire and Rue just looked at the yeti which appeared to be strangely knocked out   
cold. Then they heard a quiet mumble " Help.....someone....." The snow came off a little revealing a   
person.   
  
* A yeti that has red hair? Wait a minute, that reminds me of someone. Someone that I know! *   
thought Rue.  
  
"....C-c-com'on R-ue.... w-what are.. ya...w-w-ait-ing t-there f-for? HELP ME UP! I'M FREEZING   
LIKE A POPCICLE! "   
  
"MINT?! Is that you? What are you doing out there in a weather condition like that?! " questioned Rue   
in surprise.  
  
Soon later, Mint sat on a chair, warm blankets wrapped around and hot chocolate in her hand. She   
slowly regaining her normal temperature. He would have never thought that Mint would ever wanted   
to see him again,....for any reason. To her, he's been known as her rival. After all, it was Princess   
Mint. The hot red headed Princess with the acid attitude that caught his attention. A girl with a manner   
so poisonous and furious that even a well trained lion tamer would give in.  
  
Mint took a quick sip form her drink and began to talk. "Who's that? A twin of yours? " eyeing the   
doll standing next to Claire.  
  
"Oh, him? This is Ruenis. He's another doll from Valen. Princess Maya and Rue found him sleeping   
in a temple. We took him in just like I took Rue in. He doesn't know much yet, but he's learning. "   
Claire smiled looking at Ruenis then back at Mint.  
  
She greeted him and returned her focus back on Rue, the main reason why she came all the way across   
the icy fields. " So Mint, there must've been a point for you to come here. Is there anything you would   
like to tell me? " he questioned her without thinking.  
  
Suddenly she slammed on the table, giving everybody a shock. " I am glad you asked that! I didn't   
sneaked out of the castle and traveled here on my own for no reason! Well guess what? You and I are   
going on [relic] hunting! "  
  
"A [relic]?! A new [relic]? " Rue restated .  
  
"Yep, I have just received a letter from Klaus. He said he'll tell us more about it, once we arrive in   
Carona! "cheered Mint.  
  
"We?" he repeated raising an eyebrow. * Am I hearing right? *  
  
"Yes we. You are coming with me. You won't let a girl like me travel on her own, would you? Come   
on it'll be fun! "  
  
* If toying with her, it's not fun. It's risky.But.... Mint, asking someone to come along? Especially   
me? Either she's up to something or....I better not question her or I might make her mad. Besides... *   
He did miss adventuring with her. The fun he had...  
  
Ruenis put his hand on Rue's shoulder and assured him. "You can go, Rue! Hey, I will take care of   
Claire. I am a doll of Valen too! "   
  
Rue gave a smile and nodded. "Thanks Ruenis! I will came back some time later. Until then, take   
care! "  
  
" Be careful okay? " Claire called from behind.  
  
Rue gathered his stuff and headed outside. The storm had stopped and the scenery was totally engulfed   
in snow. Mint was leaning against his house.   
  
* This was easier than I thought. But that it was this easy to convince him? I thought he would   
stay.....with Claire. Rue is a character of calmness and a kind heart. He wouldn't....... Does he really   
want to come? Ahhh, I must be hallucinating. All-right Mint, snap out of it! I gotta the [relic]. *   
  
" Mint? "   
  
" Yeah? " looking up from her thoughts.  
  
" Ready to go? "  
  
" Sure let's head for Carona! " Mint quickly walked up front to hiding something on her face. With   
that, they set their course towards the village.  
  
Are Rue and Mint reunited as a team or rivals? Or do they have a little secret?  
  
  
Hold on. I am getting to there. It will take time. 


	4. Chapter 3: Setting out for Holanica

The Lost Legend of The   
Relic of Fate  
By Koji  
  
  
Declaimer: You know it anyway, but oh well. I don't own the Threads of Fate/DewPrism characters   
and previous setting. Squaresoft does. But I do own this story's plot, title, setting and so forth.  
  
Author's Note: Another one wrote overnight.... How is it so far? I wanna know what you think. Thank   
you, RED RED ROSE for reviewing! I was about to stop, but you encouraged me to finish up this   
chapter. Arigato ^-^ I will try to write more excitement in this story, ok? But if no one reviews, I won't   
have the courage to continue this story. Have mercy! --""  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3: Setting out for Holanica  
  
  
"Damn it! Can't ya watch where ya going? This here ain't no playground for babies! Get lost! Hey   
Klaus! If you intend on leaving soon, you gotta keep these kids outa my way, all right? "   
  
Klaus sat by the deck, studying a manuscript recently found in Carona Forest. " I know. Mira is taking   
care of them. You can clearly see that I am busy working on our preparations for the trip.............  
....* sigh, so much work to do *.....Elena, any sign yet? "  
  
His only daughter, along with Prima Doll were hopping around on the other site of the ship, goofing   
off and scouting for their friends' arrival. " Nope dad, no one at sight. "  
  
The sun had already risen, starting a day of reunion. The little Elroyian Doll turned to Elena. "Big   
sister? How long do you think it will take them to get here? "  
" Who? "She asked tilting her head to her left, not being very bright as she is.  
" Well, you know, Rue and Mint. Who else. " Prima reminded her.  
  
Elena was a lively girl, but she was one of the slowest ones too. "Oh you mean them? Uhm...I don't   
know. But I hope it'll be soon. We haven't talk to each other in a long time. Do you think they have   
changed? "  
  
" I miss Rue. " He mumbled staring at the wooden deck with depressing eyes.   
" What about Mint? "  
Prima looked up at her in disbelieve. " Mint? Nah, just thinking about her gives me......."   
  
" PRIMA, DAD, MOM! LOOK! SOMEONE IS COMING! " Elena's sudden cheer made Prima nearly   
fell off the deck.  
  
From the distance they could hear the echo of their expected visitors.  
" Could it be? "Fully excited, he raced down the stair.   
" It's Mint! And Polly! " The short pink headed girl called in her squeaky voice from atop of Prima.  
  
He was happy to see his old friends again, but something or rather, someone spoiled his fun at the   
same time. " Uh......, hi Mint. " giving a fake smile and quickly spun the other way.   
* Darn, I know she's going to ruin our research. Mint's going to be a lot of trouble, that's for sure. But   
I am still a little happy that she did come. *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The newcomers greeted all of them and were soon taken to Ms Cartha's Inn for rest. It was evening   
and after each person gathered their equipment, they assembled at the ship's cabin. The ship left   
Carona's port sailing into the flabby horizon that had swallowed the sun.  
  
A weak flame lit, touching everything in the cabin with its orange-yellow light. Mira, Klaus, Prima,   
Mint, and Rue took a seat in a round table facing the other.  
Rue hadn't noticed that he sat next to Mint, without realizing not to do anything that might set her off.  
  
It was quiet at first, so Klaus decided to start their discussion with a welcome. " I am glad to see you   
two well and prepared. Thanks for coming along. My family and I feel much safer to have you with us.   
I can tell you now that our adventure won't be an easy one...... Rue, I guess Mint has already told you   
about the new [relic]. "   
  
He took a quick glance at Mint and back to Klaus. " Not quite. "   
  
Mint seemed quite annoyed by the small talk. She eagerly spoke up in her demanding voice.   
" Enough with this! Klaus, we are here! Now tell us about this [relic]!"  
  
The professor nodded in agreement and took a deep breath. " There hasn't been much discovered yet,   
but this is all I can tell for now. According to this ancient manuscript, there once used be a brave   
soldier who had passed away. It is said that before he died, a [relic] of great importance was   
constructed. "  
  
" For what reason? "   
  
" I am still in progress of figuring it out, Rue. "  
  
" Is it as powerful as DewPrism? " All the eyes were fixed on Mint. Her sudden question did not relate   
to their conversation.... yet.   
* I need the [relic] at any cost. The only way..I can..... Huh?! This isn't me! I want WORLD   
DOMINATION! .........*  
  
" Mint? I am not surprised you asked that. But please be patient and let the professor talk. " Rue   
motioned him to resume.  
  
" Yes, it is possible that the [relic] we are searching for, might be as powerful as DewPrism. People   
who knew this tale very well, call this holy treasure, the Relic of Fate.  
  
* Relic of Fate? *  
  
" Our destination will be the island where the Legend of the Relic of Fate originally came from. I am   
pretty sure that if we go there, we might find more clues about this [relic]. "  
  
"Well then, where is this place suppose to be?"  
  
"It is a hidden island within the Somaria Oceans. The island is called Holanica. I wish we could just   
simply land there, but there's an invisible barrier risen around it, or just magically guarded. Sailors,   
sorcerers, even monsters dared to near the island. Many said that once they came close enough, the sky   
turned into a blood stained heaven. Then they were recklessly swallowed by the sea, and were never   
heard of again. The ocean may be calm at times, but it will never forgive those who stands against   
them. This is major problem to us. We cannot reach the island by water, air or anything else. I boubt   
magic teleporting wouldn't work either... "  
  
" WHAT?! Then how the hell are we suppose to get there? I am not chickening out just because some   
oozing curse prevents me from getting there! "   
  
* Mint seems really desperate for this [relic]. Maybe too hasty. * Rue just realized that the princess   
became even more eager. " Mint, calm down. Professor, there's gotta be a way in, alive."   
  
" There isn't much we can do now. I will do my best and find us a way in. Until then, we must stay   
within distance of Holanica. "  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A star-less ocean sky blended within the night . The wind was silent, very much like the constant   
waves. Each wave moving, following after the soft and breezy wind. It was playing with her hair,   
slowly waving them up and down. Mint was still in her street cloths. She couldn't sleep, and decided   
to catch some fresh air outside to ease her problems.  
  
* The Relic of Fate.... wonder if it's different from the other [relic]. Sounds pretty much like   
DewPrism to me. Besides, if it is a [relic] I can finally make my wish! *   
  
Then Mint heard footsteps closing in from behind her. A shadow was approaching. Mint quickly   
turned around only to see..... Rue.  
  
" I guess you can't sleep either. " muttering in his usual calm voice as he moved towards her right and   
leaned against the edge bar, with his head eying the ocean.  
.  
She smirked and stared at the endless sky, trying to think of something else. " Natural thing. I can   
never sleep if I am bothered. A [relic] is out there, and I won't rest until I get my wish. "  
  
Rue nodded and lifted his head. " Mint? I wanna ask you something......" He paused, not knowing how   
to state his question without making her mad. As he was about to ask his question, an unexpected   
scream along with a loud noise interrupted them.  
  
" #CrASh!!# AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH.!!!!!!!!............." The cry went silent.  
  
Rue turned towards the front " What's going on? ", suddenly the ship dropped down like something   
was intently striking it, and the scream was heard again.   
  
"That was Elena! " Mint pulled out her rings from her back, and dashed passed Rue towards the front   
deck where Elena's scream had come from. Rue was following behind her, but stopped soon after. He   
sensed an evil aura in the atmosphere. Something was wrong.  
  
" How? The sky, it's changing?! ...Oh no!........Damn it! It had happened! " Rue looked up, only to see   
a sky, a sky that was blood stained........   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now is that a cliffhanger? RED RED ROSE I hope you like MY little magic. (evil grin) 


	5. Chapter 4: The Rage of the Lost hero

The Lost Legend of The   
Relic of Fate  
By Koji  
  
  
Declaimer: Look it up in the Prologue if you want to.  
  
Author's Note: I have to get used to write during the day and NOT at night. I worked on this one for   
let's say, the whole day? I like this one best so far. I know there isn't much romance yet, it'll come.  
Thank you for all who are reviewing. ^-^ And SakuraBubbles! (hehehe)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4: The Rage of the Lost Hero   
  
  
Rue stood on the deck, paralyzed by the sight. The star-less sky above him had changed it's color. It   
was no longer in its natural dark blue painting, instead it became red stained as if a child was dripping   
colors from his paintbrush. Then, his view became blurred by the mists, which mysteriously appeared   
around his surroundings. Thick clouds circled around the vessel, slowly closing in and swallowing it.   
  
" Darn it! We must be nearing Holanica! If we get any closer, we'll be devoured by the sea! But, how   
did we move? The currents around here aren't strong enough to move us. It is as, if the ripples of the   
water took control over the ship without anyone suspecting! " Rue's head spun to his left, hearing a   
second scream and a ghostly roar in the distance.   
  
" I almost forgot! Mint! Elena! " realizing that Mint had already left following the yell. Rue got out his   
arc edge and ran as fastest he could manage to the front deck.   
  
The whole incident disturbed Prima Doll. He felt an evil spirit in the air. The doll turned to his sister,   
but noticed that her sleeping bag was empty, already expecting the worst things to come. " Elena?   
Where is she? Mom, Dad wake up! Something's wrong! I have a really bad feeling! Elena is gone?! "   
Mira's hand went for the doorknob, but the door didn't budge. They were locked inside the cabin.   
Someone or something was hindering them from helping their friends.   
  
Outside the waves became inpatient, each wave colliding into the ship, attempting to break the vessel   
into pieces. The red sky turned the silent night into a nightmare The still ocean was replaced with   
raging waves and the blasting winds of a tropical hurricane. Thick clouds gathered together, building   
up a storm with high potential energy stored within it. The drums of thunders stroke and rain began   
pouring down the earth. The ship was practically out of control, sending it spinning like wheel.   
  
Up front, Elena held onto her life. Her arms tightly clutched around an iron bar, hoping that it would   
keep her from flying off into the eye of the storm. It was the only object she could hold on to. Water   
came rushing in constantly, soaking Elena down to her bones.  
  
" DAD, MOM, RUE...SOMEONE...! PLEASE HELP ME! " Her body was shivering and weakening.   
Her hands were gradually slipping off the bar. Another wave leapt at her and she screamed once more.   
The next wave to come would immediately take her with it. Then, she lost her grip falling off the   
ship......   
  
But she didn't felt the wetness of the waves around her. She glanced down at her waist, noticing that a   
ring was wrapped around her. " I got ya Elena! Hold on tight! "   
  
" Mint?! " Looking up, she smiled in relief at her savior. Mint's ring grabbed Elena just in time. She   
pulled her up and took off her ring. Rue came running down the back. Mint turned to him, insuring "   
She's saved. Come on, we better get inside the cabin! "   
  
" You have to watch out there's a.....!!!! " Elena tried to warn them but to no avail.  
  
Just then something slimy and heavy wrapped around Mint's neck and Rue's body, lifting them off the   
ground and erratically swinging them in the air. The magic rings and arc edge dropped on the floor,   
with it, their only defense. Frightened, Elena ran towards the emergency window, an in-case-weapon   
against unwanted visitors. Yet she just realized that the harpoon was gone. * No! The wave must've   
washed it away! * She looked behind her and around. There was nothing she could use to help Mint   
and Rue.   
  
Due to the situation, Rue was unable to transform. The Princess struggled, attempting to kick the   
beast. Her magic was still optional to her, but she held it back. Red magic wasn't effective in a rainy   
atmospheres and thunder couldn't be used because her own magic would fry them and the sea monster   
together.   
  
" Let go of me! You ugly squid! You're gonna regret ever messin' with me! " The creature tightened   
its grip on Mint for her insult. She was short on breath, nearly to die by suffocation. * It's stifling me!   
Shit! I can't breathe! This can't be my end! I won't lose to a fish!!! *  
  
The sea monster left the boat, returning to sea with the prisoners caught in its tentacle. Elena cried out   
to them, but they disappeared from the water surface, into the Somaria Ocean .....   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next chapter will be up soon. So please don't get mad at me for cutting things off, okay? ^.^" 


	6. Chapter 5: Bloodthirsty Doll

The Lost Legend of The   
Relic of Fate  
By Koji  
  
  
Declaimer: Look it up in the Prologue if you want to.  
  
Author's Note: * Takes aspirin after staying up for nights and processing with the story * Uhhhhh...I   
don't feel so good. Whoops!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Chapter 5: Bloodthirsty Doll  
  
  
The bright sun emerge behind the grayish mountains. Flimsy clouds hugged the island and sound of   
the waves came rolling in and out, repeatedly. Mint's body washed ashore, still unconscious from the   
night storm she recently had experienced.   
  
Her eyes opened, wincing as the sunlight hit her. She stood up, still feeling dizzy and unstable. To her,   
it felt like that she has been through a washing machine. She felt numb, unable to move or recall the   
last events.   
  
" Where am I? What happened to me? " She took a peek behind her at the rolling waves. Then it hit   
her. " I....I remember.....! The sudden hurricane, Elena, and that oversized squid head! Rue and I were   
dragged into the water......Rue! Where is he? " She examined the beach but there was no sign him.   
" Damn it! We got separated! Where the hell could he be? Great! Not am I only mad, now I even have   
to go look for him! "  
  
Footsteps remained on the sand as she proceed her way north. The island was oddly shaped. One third   
of it, consisted out of mountains, a slim beach and a massive jungle. The most notable feature was its   
highland. The jungle sure was huge, though there were colorful spots on top of them, the very source   
of the strange scent filling the air.   
  
" Ugh! What a stench!! Smells like Maya left out a big one. .....farting cushion! This must be the   
island we wanted to land on. What was the name again? Holonon? Arkanis?....Argh! Don't   
remember!....Hope, Klaus and the others are okay. "  
  
Mint nearly fell flat on her face, hadn't it been for the object that was half buried in the sand, in front   
of her foot. "What's this? " She kneeled down and reached for it. It was an amulet of some sort. The   
artifact's surface had a shimmering emblem of a winged angel with a moon and a sun to her sides   
carved on it. It gave a golden glow as the sunlight reflected the face.  
  
" A medallion. Seems pretty valuable. Who it belongs to? ......Oh well. At least, I found something. "  
Mint stored the artifact in her bag. Her magic rings were gone, but the supply bag remained. The   
atmosphere's temperature gradually increased, and the sand became burning hot. Suffering from the   
heat, she went near a palm tree seeking shade.  
  
" *sigh* If it's goin' to get more humid, I'll never find Rue. Did he made it?.......Argh! It's too hot!   
You can almost opened up a frying egg market! All-right, pondering won't help you much. I have to   
get moving! "   
  
Maybe it was just her imagination, but Mint could've sworn hearing rustling noises close by. She got   
up and looked around, spotting a familiar shadow beneath the trees. The figure got alarmed as Mint   
pursued after it, fleeing straight into the dark jungle.  
  
* Who was that? Hey maybe it's Rue! But why would he run away? Now that wouldn't make   
sense!....Could be a resident from this place? *   
  
Mint manage to get closer to the fugitive and was able to classify some physical traits. It was a young   
girl, smaller than her. She wore royal white-blue clothing and had short strawberry colored hair, very   
much to Mint. But most notable was a book which looked exactly like the Book of Cosmos, (a [relic]   
of her home, that was already destroyed during their quest for DewPrism) located under her left arm.   
Mint's pace slowed down when she realized who she was actually chasing after. The figure was none   
other than Princess Maya, Mint's annoying little sister. Suddenly like dissolving into the brushes, she   
lost track of her.   
  
* Maya?! How in the world did SHE get here? There's no way Maya could've known about this   
[relic]! I ate the letter from Klaus!.....But I am sure it's her! I can sense her sneakiness miles away!   
What's that puny midget up to now!? *  
  
Then, she heard noises coming from west. It sounded very much like clinging metal and firing magic   
hitting one another. Mint motioned to the source of the noise, only to see a hurt Maya struggling to   
stand up and Rue fighting. Obviously Rue had been battling with her, though for what reason? Why   
would he attack her?  
  
The fight only lasted for seconds and Maya defended herself pretty well, until Rue's weapon made   
contact with her head, causing the inside of her brain to gush out. Mint almost barffed at the sight. Her   
younger sister's limb body fell, and blood soon flooded the nearby bushes. Her hands covered her   
mouth, her eyes startled.... in disbelieve.   
  
Rue stared coldly into Mint's eyes. He turned his back like a criminal murder leaving his inhuman   
traces behind, as he walked deeper into the forest. Mint, still paralyzed from what just happened,   
neared her sibling. She ducked down, putting two fingers on her neck for any sign of life left in   
her..............Nothing, the movement of her pumping heart stopped. Maya was dead. It was her own   
sister in flesh......Rue has become a killer....a killer that could have existed in the sight of cruel   
reality......  
  
Mint felt emotionless. Sure she is reckless at times, but literally taking people's life, even her only   
sibling, was never an option to her. She felt hatred yet anguish disbelieve inside her. * ......Rue......d-  
...did you just.....murdered someone....on purpose .....?! *  
Her mind snapped, realizing that she had to run after him, demanding a clear explanation for his   
behavior.   
  
She tracked his path down, leading her into an open clearance of a small lake and a huge waterfall.  
Mint paused for a minute at the beautiful scenery. Yet, the aura of life pilfering hands didn't appeal to   
her until she was firmly seized by them under her chin. She jolted at the unexpected movement and   
stopped when she heard it talking.  
  
" Well if it isn't Mint? It took me sometime to locate you, but I am happy to see you all sound and   
well, Princess. Your ridiculous life will end here, unless you give me what I want. " It was Rue's   
voice, though they weren't the kind hearted words of the Rue she knew, a day ago. It was rough,   
inhuman, and emotionless just like the iron sharp arc edge he held in his hand, hurting her heart.   
  
* It's him!...But how? He never showed this side of him before?! Is this the real Rue I never knew? He   
has an evil side after all. It doesn't matter if or not......... Rue.............I..I have to... defend myself! *   
  
The strong arms of Mint grabbed his, catapulting Rue head over into the lake. Mint was catching her   
breath, her throat panting for air. Not long, until her new nemesis arose from the waters. His eyes were   
hunted red, piercing into hers, hungering for her royal blood.   
  
" My, are you burly for a girl. But I caught you off-guard." He gave an evil smirk, making Mint flinch.  
  
" What do you mean, off-guard? " She examined her hands which mysteriously bled   
heavily. Blood came splashing out of her wrist. They were deeply cut. * How in the-  
...?!?!! *  
  
" Throwing me in there was a REALLY foolish thing to do! You amuse me Mint. " Rue advanced to   
her.  
  
She bent into a fighting position. " Come and get me, if ya hate me for it! I don't need healthy hands   
to beat you. I am a fully trained magician. I can easily-.......!!?!?!!! " she paused, aware of her sudden   
mistake. * Crap! I totally forgot!!!! I am unarmed! I lost my magic rings when we encountered the   
sea monster! * She lift a step back, slightly sweating * ..... I could try jump kicking him. But what if   
he grabs me by the leg?.....My hands, they burn like hell!...ugh......there's only one thing left to do...*   
  
Her heels spun the other way, full speed ahead.   
  
"You can't escape me, Mint. Might as well try. You can run......but you can't   
hide......HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! " his black voice echoed into the jungle, ensuring her hopeless   
attempt of escaping.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" Don't worry Elena. At least, you are saved. Rue and Mint are hard core hunters. They won't die   
easily! " Elena was crying her eyes out.   
  
" But Prima! That monster took them! It probably ate them for dinner! " she wept.  
  
" Rubbish! Don't be so pessimistic. Right darling? " Mira spoke to her husband for his opinion,   
though he was rather busy consulting with other things.  
  
" ......This [relic] must possess incredible powers......No one could possibly reach the island.....I   
believe, I will have to ask Fancy Mel and Wylaf for advice. Strange, the sky become blood stained as   
the legend tells. We were near Holanica. At that time, we were locked inside the cabin. The other   
funny thing is, our ship wasn't eaten or had disappeared at all. Rue & Mint are the only ones thrown   
off, and I hope they are all-right, wherever they are....... " He looked up into the light blue sky.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Poisonous arrows flung shooting at the target. Mint's leg shoved one step ahead of each needle,   
avoiding the chance of being caught. However, an arrow penetrated through her skin. She stumbled   
and fell as the toxic inside, slowly lamed her. Mint didn't give up yet, her body crawled reaching a   
high drop-off of the island. She was at the edge of the cliff. The sea was right beneath her deeply   
apart.   
  
Her nightmare exited the jungle, lethally approaching her. " Stop running! It is useless! You are going   
to die sooner or later! Either by me.....or by jumping off......Give me the amulet, you picked up at the   
shore. I want the medallion with the winged angel! "  
  
Mint flinched. " Who said I was goin' to jump off! I am NOT some baby princess crying for help! "   
Her pride ate her alive. Under the rough shell, Mint felt anguish pain, horror, and longing. To the back   
was one way to end her life with courage.   
  
" Tough luck....Rue.... I won't give it to you....I....will....take it...with...me! I'll never! " Her eyes shut   
as she dropped of the ledge unconsciously, head facing the rocky ocean bottom. A fall that even a   
stubborn person like her could not survive......  
  
The wind backed away to the sides for a creature.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Uhh, this one's gotta be my most favorite one I ever wrote. * Looks at chapter title * No I am not a   
barbarian okay? ......I had to cut off again don't I ? Actually I wrote this one awhile ago, just forgot to   
put it up..... *.* 


	7. Chapter 6: Recollection

The Lost Legend of The   
Relic of Fate  
By Koji  
  
Declaimer: Threads of Fate doesn't belong to me (belongs to Squaresoft). Look at the first chapters   
for more.  
  
Author's Note: Hi guys! I am REALLY sorry for being so late!!!! I revised all the chapters a   
little and here's chapter 6!! Please enjoy. Oh,oh,oh and please leave some comments about this.   
But don't be too hard on me...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Recollection  
  
Darkness was all that engulfed her. Floating in nothingness, Mint didn't move nor thought about   
anything. There were cries and howls echoing behind her. Reaching out to grab her and pull her into   
the depths. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to even think what gave those moans. Is this what   
death was like? Was she dead now? No,... it was something else. She quickly realized it when a   
malevolence voice spoke out around her.  
  
" If thou seek me, those have been cursed by their own hands. You cannot escape your fate now. May   
you try whatever you wish.....those will suffer the wrath of my power......those will face their worst   
fears! "  
  
Mint managed to open her sight, focusing on a tall creature standing closely apart from her. It was too   
dark to make out any physical traits, but all she could conclude were the sharp wings stretched out,   
and those flashing diamonds that were fixing on her. "....Am I dead now? Who are you?! Answer me   
at once!! " Mint bellowed. The shadow just stared at her, with made Mint frustrated at the patience.   
She would've run straight up to it, pouncing it blue, but her feet vanished and with it her last view of   
the creature.  
  
The cold was suddenly replaced with warmth. Mint opened her eyes to see a pale moon, already   
hidden among the glowing stars.   
  
"....Ugh.....What? Where am I? " she groaned as she pushed herself up and recognized her current   
situation. There was a camp fire at the center, flickering for more wood to be burned. Her leg which   
had been previously shot was bandaged. Layers of large palm tree leaves covered her body, keeping   
the warmth.  
  
"....The beach? Did I got washed ashore again? Then...what just happened was probably only a   
dream.......or..? " Mint bent to her right, reaching for her bag. The medallion of the winged angel was   
still in her possession. She was happy yet, disappointed.   
  
" I guess not......huh? What's this? " she caught a glimpse on an shining object. " My...MY MAGIC   
RINGS!!! How in the world did these get here?! "  
Her missing Dual Halos laid beside her bag. She pondered about how it all happened, until...her ears   
picked up a soft voice....  
  
" Mint, you seem okay. I am glad to see you up. Are you feeling better now? " Her mind responded to   
the sudden memory. The hunted eyes, the murder, the chase,.... the pain..... It was all Rue's doing! Her   
alerted vision meet his with hatred.   
  
" GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!! YOU PSYCHO ASSASSIN!! " quickly grabbing the rings,   
pointing at his head, daring him to come closer.   
  
" Mint? " he said, tilting a little to the side with confusion and caution.  
  
" Don't you "Mint" me! Take that I-have-no-clue-innocent-face of yours down! You can't hide it! You   
and just pretending to be all nice the whole entire time! You slaughtered Maya, right in front of my   
eyes! I would've never imagined how you really are behind my presence! " Her rings began to glow a   
bright yellow light, the beginning of Final Flash.   
She was dead on about to let it go. "You're after my treasure! And my life! Well after chasing me, and   
seeing how you really are, I am gonna fry you like a grilled pollywog! " She yelled in hatred.  
  
Rue knew that what ever was going to come out of his mouth, will set her magic off. But despite it, he   
still had the courage to ask. " Mint....what is going on? What are you talking about? I don't know   
what you've been through, and I'm sorry if I have, like you assume, attempted to hurt you. "  
  
To his surprise, Mint decided to postponed his punishment. Final Flash was up an ready, but the   
trigger wasn't pulled. Instead, she let out something worse than the attack.  
  
" I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! I WENT THROUGH HELL, BECAUSE OF YOU!   
I ......AH!  
" In the heat of the commotion, her wounds began to bleed as the bandage around her leg soon gave a   
reddish tone.  
  
Even though Rue knew Mint denies help like always, he ducked down to treat the injury anyway, only   
to be abruptly cut in the face. (She took Final Flash back) And his blood followed soon after.  
  
" I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! You are the one who cause all this in the first place!!! " Her voice   
sounded like a death sentence. A fire-breathing dragon guarding its treasure at all means. But, he   
ignored her offense and gave another attempt.  
  
Still, she was fighting back as if she was going to be stabbed by him. Rue was slowly getting upset   
with her. He got a hold on her, disabling her from moving. " Look, just trust me on this one. You are   
in no condition to treat this wound or to fight back. Resisting won't make you feel any better. "  
  
" It will make me feel better if I go kick yer sory ass! " She finally gave in, physically, yet not   
mentally. He took the advantage and dipped the blood off her skin. Mint gritted her teeth. It was   
painful, but it was for the best for her.  
  
Both were silent as they each had their own thoughts to think about. ".........." * It's not unusual   
seeing her explode, but this is different. Never have I seen her so wild before. Mint, I am worried   
about you...* The princess had always been someone who was a puzzle to him. He never understood   
how or through what reason a person can be so defiant. One who never admits to herself in any case.   
  
"..................." *...Maybe....maybe I was a little too rough on him.....What am I saying! He's the one   
did this! ..And besides, if he didn't, I don't need anyone's help! Never! ........* But there was   
something Mint noticed. It was Rue. He doesn't seem attempting to kill her like before. He wasn't   
ruthless or appeared evil at all. In fact, he was the Rue she remembered. The kind hearted and gentle   
Aeon Doll she met and gradually fell for during their quest for DewPrism. However...maybe it all was   
just decoy to conceal his actual intentions....who knows......  
  
Once the wound was closed and bandaged, Rue got up with his back facing her.   
  
" There, that should do it. I guess there's no need to tell you this but, Mint you are an experienced   
adventurer, you know perfectly well what to do. I..." He turned to her with confusing eyes " Maybe   
it's not my business to ask you this but, I still like to know what heat you up like this? Do you care if   
you'd share what happened after we were parted from Klaus and the others? "  
  
The princess glared at him with no words.   
  
*....Trap or no trap....I don't know.....what am I gonna do now? I am stuck on this stinkin' island with   
him. If I let my guard off like last time, I am dead meat. I still can't get over the fact Rue could be this   
way. Why, I wanna know WHY!!!*  
  
" JUST WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!! " Her sudden outcry gave Rue a surprise. She hadn't   
noticed that she was no longer thinking in mind.   
  
" Be that way, fine I'll tell you..." Mint was cautious this time. She might be able to trick him IF Rue   
had something in mind after all. She chose to play along.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
" So you assume I murdered Maya and began chasing you through the jungle trying to kill you? " Rue   
questioned in disbelieve.   
  
" If I say you were, then you were got it!!! " giving a sneer.  
  
" Okay all-right. There's no need to be upset. But how do you suppose Maya landed on this island? I   
mean this is Holancia! No one except us made it here " Rue threw another piece of wood into the fire.  
  
" Hey, we did manage to get pass the barrier. Maybe we broke it. "  
  
There was another pause until Mint decide to reveal an important artifact. The winged angel.  
  
" Hey Rue, I found this thing when I woke up." Showing the object with the constant shimmer even   
without the sun reflecting it.  
  
" A medallion of some sort. Neat craftsmanship." Amazed by the treasure.   
  
" Will you stop glaring at that thing. I had risked my life for that thing! So...any idea of what it could   
be? "   
  
" No " Rue answered in disappointment. " We'll find out if we can somehow bring it to Klaus. We   
probably gonna need his help. This island may be deserted, but maybe we'll find something to contact   
the professor."  
  
Mint nodded and thought to ask him in turn. " By the way, where were you actually? "   
  
" We both landed on the island at different locations. When I woke up, I was alone, along with my Arc   
Edge. I decided to explore the island until I heard your voice calling in the distance."   
  
" You mean, you transformed into a gargoyle or something and picked me up? No wonder I didn't felt   
wet or drowned. Hey, hold on,.." *It has to be him! That person who freaked the hell out of me was   
nothing like Rue.* "...that means... you...actually SAVED me..?!" He smiled an gave a nod as he   
pocked the flaming sticks in the fire. Mint realized something strange. If Rue was the one who caught   
her when she fell off the sea cliff, then WHO was the one chasing her? Whoever it was, she was just   
glad to see the real Rue in front of her. Suddenly Mint had the urge to thank him, but chose not to.   
Instead, she turned to him when he wasn't looking, and gave a sweet smile, saying " thank you". Her   
face slightly blushed, then quickly rushing her face the other way.  
  
" Let's get some rest for now. It's been a hard day already. We can explore the rest of the island   
tomorrow. And burry Maya..." Mint gave a slow nod. Her voice lost her spoiled princess style, it   
didn't sounded like her usual. " Right...Hey, you better not have no naughty tricks up your sleeve,   
while I'm sleeping. You hear me?! You rather not want to see me killing angry! "   
  
Both laid on opposite sites of the fire, and Mint was the first one to be fast asleep. Rue still had some   
thoughts going through his head, before fatigue won over him. * I can feel threads closing in.   
Something far worse from what we used to face.* He stood up and looked over to Mint, whispering   
" Mint, you have to know that I would never try to hurt you. I hope you're not hating me for anything,   
but you're special and I will protect you...I promise..." with that, sleep has finally overwhelmed him   
as he shut his eyes and fell asleep.  
  
Just then, the wind scarily began to whisper " I will be waiting for you, until then, you will   
suffer...ahaahahhaha....."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, what do you think? Give any comments you like. I write by receiving reviews (especially those   
good and funny ones) Unless school starts bugging me. ^.^" 


	8. Chapter 7: The Roots Of The [Relic] And ...

The Lost Legend of The   
Relic of Fate  
By Koji  
Samurai10@hotmail.com  
  
  
Declaimer: Not mine, all the characters belong to Suaresoft.  
  
Author's Note: ACK! Please don't hurt me for not updating! I was busy! Uh.. yeah. Besides this I am   
now writing a horror fic on Luigi's Mansion. Well, I'm trying. All-right enough about this. Here is   
Chapter 7 of The Relic of Fate! (Title is too long! L~A~Z~Y ^^ )  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: The Roots Of The [Relic] And The Ancient Temple  
  
Due to the situation they couldn't help their friends. Klaus and his family decided to head back to   
Carona. In other words, they were going to ask for advice. They made their way through the mystical   
forest with the pinkish grounds of a fairy tale, until a familiar voice came from behind them  
  
"Hey Prima! Over here! " They turned around, surprisingly to see the other two great treasure hunters;   
Belle and Duke.  
  
"Hello you two! My, what are you guys doing here? Aren't you going on treasure hunting? " Mira   
greeted them with a warm welcome as they joined them on their way.  
  
"Yes, we had some trouble finding any treasures and we were going to ask your husband about any   
new....OUCH! " Duke felt a strong fist punching his stomach. Belle angrily pulled her hand back and   
rephrased Duke's question.  
  
"What my inferior means is, that we had nothing to do and liked to visit you. But you weren't home. "   
Duke rubbed his belly, and gave a grunt.   
  
Elena came over to Duke and cheered him up. "That's true. We were out treasure hunting too! " Her   
smile flattened into a frown. "But...something horrible happened! We lost Mint and Rue at sea! An   
icky squid grabbed me and wanted to eat me! I.....I was saved, but it took them instead, and we don't   
even know where they are! " She sobbed.  
  
"Come on, sis! We 're are talking about the two who defeated Valen! A squid is no match for them! I   
am worried too," He paused, then looked at Mira and Klaus. "But that's why we are here to ask Fancy   
Mel for help."   
  
" Is there someone who'd like to see me? "   
  
"FANCY MEL?!" They called out in union to the unusual witch who appeared on the door step. She   
wore bunny ears and a pinkish dress and anything else that would define her strange taste in clothing.  
  
"I am delighted to see you all. It has been some time the last we've seen each other.   
Please, do come in. I have another guest waiting. You probably have met him already." She led them   
through her tiny house, her curled hair following behind. Over the 2 years, Fancy Mel built a huge   
back yard with tables for hospitality. Actually it was because of someone who often paid a visit....  
  
"AH, FANCY MEL, I SEE THAT YOU HAVE OTHER GUESTS TO TEND TO." A roaring loud   
and deep voice boomed through their ears. It was Wylaf, the ancient long-necked dragon, who was   
sitting on the ground, possibly having a talk with the witch.   
  
Mel smiled and turned to her visitors "Yes. I had this hunch that you were coming. How strange. Now   
what brings you to me? Is there something that bothers you? " She gave everyone a seat and asked her   
gnome-like Poppul Purrels to get some cake and tea.   
  
"Fancy Mel, I didn't know you were a fortune teller, " said Prima Doll as he gulped down some tea.   
  
"Wow! Cake! Oh goodie! Thank you! " cheered Elena, clapping her hands together in joy.  
  
"Actually I am not, but I take it as a comment. "   
  
While they all were digging in, Klaus began his tale. "To be honest, we'd like to ask both of you for   
advice. You two beings are the only sages we know, and we are in desperate need. You see, I have   
retrieved facts about a new [relic], but it seems to be different from Dew Prism. We have contacted   
Rue and Mint and set out on this journey. Unfortunately, we lost them out in the Somaria Ocean."  
  
"Somaria Ocean..." mumbled Mel under her breath in silent surprise.   
  
"PROFESSOR KLAUS, WAS IT? DOES IT HAPPEED TO BE THE [RELIC] ON HOLANICA OF   
WHICH YOU SPEAK OF? "  
  
"As the matter of fact, yes. You are well informed. Anyway, the artifact we are searching for is called   
the Relic of Fate."  
  
" I see...Rue and Mint have been chosen to land on that forsaken island...." Mel shut her eyes and   
stood up, walking toward the other side of the yard, with her hands hanging to her sides.  
  
"Mel?"   
  
"The Relic of Fate...you are dealing with yet another special [relic]," she turned to face them, with   
seriousness written over her face. "...a distant relative of mine made it." Everyone waited for her to   
continue.  
"Now this doesn't necessary mean that I am of Aeon blood. She was my stepsister in a way. She had   
enormous power and high experience in witchcraft. You see, I am not really familiar with her, but I   
remember that she hated me for a reason. This hatred caused her death. Before it all happened, I still   
recall that she did swore vengeance for cruelty brought upon her. This [relic] was her creation."  
  
"I don't really understand, miss," asked Duke.  
  
"MEL'S STEPSISTER, WHO MADE THE RELIC OF FATE WAS A GREAT SORCERESS. MOST   
WIZARDS DISPISED HER THEORY OF LIFE, SIMILAR TO THOSE WHO DISLIKED VALEN.   
THEY FEARED THAT SHE COULD CONTROL FATE. "  
  
"So, what's the deal with the [relic] then?" snorted Belle.  
  
"That, we are not certainly sure of. " Both closed in disappointment.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
{Meanwhile on Holanica}  
  
Mint and Rue had broken out to explore the island, but issues still weren't settled. The ancient   
medallion, the sacred island, the mysterious death of Maya, and...Rue's fatal secret, whatever he was   
hiding.  
  
The sound of their ongoing steps dragged through the leaves. She kept her distance behind him as they   
walked through the jungle. Just feeling safer that way after a Rue-like person attempted to slay her the   
day before. If they hadn't thought of it yet, nothing lived around them, no birds, no insects and.....no   
monsters, as if the island was deserted. As if life itself in this place was wiped out. No other souls but   
them, which made the situation even worse to think of an escape if death was lurking for them.   
  
"God! This stinks! I am getting bored! Ever since we came here, we haven't fought against a single   
thing at all! This is driving me nuts! "she looked forward to Rue for a comment, but he was silent.   
" Don't you have anything to say?! HEY RUE! "  
  
She sped in front of him and raised her voice to get his attention. "Hey I am talking to you! Why are   
you so quiet? " She glared at him with annoyance, tapping her foot impatiently on the ground, but he   
just stared at the air and gave a dull answer.   
  
" I'm thinking..."   
  
"About what? " He wasn't even looking at her, and if, his face was blank with no words.  
  
" Nothing....." Rue resumed walking, leaving Mint behind, which made her look like a fool talking to   
a tree. This of course made her crazy again and she stumped after him.  
  
* Good grieves! What's up with him?!* Her thoughts wandered back.*I'm still feeling a little anxious   
about Rue. He's been acting abnormal lately......maybe too unusual....*   
  
They continued walking until they came to the place where the massacre began; the place where Maya   
was assassinated. Yet, the prove was missing...   
  
"Maya's body is gone. Are you absolutely positive, that it was here? "   
  
"Dead on! Events like these don't vanish overnight you know! Look around! There's gotta be some   
clues or something. " She was leaning against a medium sized tree, with her hands crossed, while Rue   
bent down to the ground to search for any sign of blood, footprints, or any other suspicious things.  
  
After some time, he came up with no results.  
"I don't seem to find anything. Let's keep looking. Maybe it happened somewhere further up." Mint   
gave a grunt and just then when she was about to leave the tree, the aura from last night came gliding   
through her hair, whispering with a slow cold breath.   
  
"Come closer Mint....come....princess.... " Her eyes swung to the direction of the voice and it   
happened to origin from Rue, who looked puzzled by Mint's facial expression.  
  
"Mint? You okay?" Her mind came back to reality. She took a little step back, her eyebrows tilted   
down, still showing him distrust with a frown.  
  
Then, that same whistle blew through once again. Only this hurting remark, was picked up by Rue.  
  
"Yes Rue, she thinks that you are a killer. Why else would she make such a fuzz out of it? Admit it!   
You have murdered before! Do you see those red stains of what used to be life on your arc edge?   
All know that innocence is malevolence after all. No matter what! The time when Claire fell on the   
snowy night. You left her to die by him and you even have taken her sister's life! "  
  
Rue's face showed a clear view that he was fighting it in his mind. His memory came back, giving him   
pain to think. * This is not true! What are you talking about? I protected with anything I had! I only   
killed to protect! *   
  
"NO! You murder for pleasure! And it is just a matter of time when you will finally take your   
cherished Arc Edge and ....."   
  
"SHUT UP!! " His sudden rage caught Mint by surprise. Rue looked back up at her with an empty   
face.   
  
"I am sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me. But, I could've sworn hearing someone talk to me."  
  
"Like what? Ordering you to kill me?!"  
  
"No! I would never...  
  
"Uh-huh, yeah right. Look, Rue I am starting to get tired of you! This whole deal with you going   
berserk." Mint then admitted something herself. " But, to tell the truth, I am also hearing strange   
whisperings."  
  
Suddenly there was a rustle moving around the dark bushes. Both then eyed on a small creature with   
lavender eyes. But just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished the same time.  
  
"This place isn't deserted after all! " She sprinted after it and disappeared through the leaves.  
  
"Mint! Hold on! " yelled Rue after her.  
  
After some running, Mint stood in front of an old temple with green moss and vines wrapped all   
around it. By the time she was about to take a step inside, Rue finally caught up with her. The entrance   
had crescent crystals glowing out of the walls, lighted their way through the entrance and into the   
inside of the island of Holanica.  
  
The lavender eyed creature that sat on a heavy grown tree, glared and smiled at the two heroes who   
entered the ancient temple.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
When will I update again? Once I find time? Hope you enjoy this fiction. Saiyonara!   
^-^ 


End file.
